


Ricordati di noi.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: ... aveva bisogno di vedere negli occhi così amati tutto il loro passato, tutti i loro ricordi, tutto ciò che erano stati l'uno per l'altro. Allora. Tanto tempo fa. A Camelot.Ad Alex-Panther (http://alex-panther.deviantart.com/) un'arter meravigliosa che mi ha attaccato il "morbo" di Supernatural.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вспомнить всё](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411353) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova). 



“Merlin? No, tesoro, è solo un personaggio di fantasia. Naturalmente, re Arthur c’era nella realtà, ma il mago no. Ahimè, la magia non esiste, caro”. La donna arruffò affettuosamente i capelli del figlio con un sorriso vagamente triste.

“Ma mamma, il mago non poteva mica apparire dal nulla nelle leggende di re Arthur, qualcosa sotto ci sarà stato di sicuro...” obiettò il ragazzo non volendo arrendersi. 

“Sai, credo che il re avesse avuto un consigliere molto saggio, così saggio, che agli occhi della gente appariva come uno stregone. E forse aveva una passione sfrenata per i cappelli a punta. Un menestrello della corte avrà composto un paio di canzoni su di lui... ed ecco nascere una leggenda!”

 

Arrivò il loro autobus, e madre e figlio partirono, lasciando Arthur alla fermata da solo. O quasi da solo, insomma.

Sull’altra estremità della panchina c’era seduto un ragazzo moro, arruffato come un passero infreddolito. La somiglianza con un passerotto era dovuta anche al suo piumino davvero voluminoso, che faceva sembrare il ragazzo cinque volte più grosso di quello che era in realtà, e invece giudicando dalla porzione del collo che sbucava da sotto il colletto e dalle gambe fasciate nei jeans consumati, si poteva dire con certezza che il loro padrone fosse piuttosto magro. Quando Arthur era arrivato alla fermata, il ragazzo era già seduto lì, chino su se stesso, sembrava assopito.

Arthur aggrottò la fronte e si voltò per vedere, se il suo autobus stesse arrivando, rischiava fare tardi al lavoro. L’autobus non si vedeva e lo sguardo di Arthur, come attirato da una calamita tornò di nuovo a fissare il ragazzo sull’altro lato della panchina. C’era qualcosa di vagamente familiare in lui, e questo infastidiva Arthur mettendolo in uno stato d’ansia, come succede quando una parola ti pizzica letteralmente la punta della lingua, ma per quanto ci provi, non riesci a ricordartela. La cosa ti fa impazzire, diventa un’ossessione, e fino a quando non ti verrà in mente quella parola, non troverai la pace – tutti conosciamo questa sensazione, non è vero? 

All’improvviso da dietro l’angolo spuntò un Harley, e «passerotto», come tra sé e sé l’aveva battezzato Arthur, trasalì e sollevò la testa, aprendo appena gli occhi. Cosa? Per un attimo Arthur ebbe l’impressione di aver intravvisto della luce dorata sotto le ciglia del ragazzo... si era sicuramente sbagliato. Comunque non gli fu possibile verificarlo, perché non appena il ragazzone sulla moto proseguì, senza rallentare, per la propria strada, il giovane di nuovo chiuse gli occhi, abbandonando la testa sul petto. A quel punto arrivò finalmente il bus di Arthur, e lui si alzò malvolentieri, voltandosi, senza nemmeno sapere perché, verso lo sconosciuto. No, a quanto pare, lui non aveva intenzione di salire. Arthur partì con una strana sensazione di rimpianto, come se si fosse lasciato sfuggire qualcosa di importante. 

 

“Vuoi un passaggio a casa?” Merlin udì la voce dolorosamente famigliare. Sì, quando cammini con qualcuno, fianco a fianco, attraverso i secoli, per forza la sua voce ti si insinua sotto la corteccia del cervello. 

“Sopra quel tuo mostro? No, grazie. Me ne sto ancora un po’ qui e poi vengo su a piedi”, rispose, alzando lo sguardo sfinito sul ragazzo magro e biondo fino all’inverosimile.

“Non devi lasciarti andare, lo sai, vero?” lesse nel suo cuore l’amico.

“Mi manca troppo, sempre di più, non ne hai idea!” confessò senza nemmeno provare a far finta di niente.

“E perché secondo te non dovrei averne idea?” chiese Aithusa con fare offeso, muovendo le spalle a disagio.

“Ti mancano le ali?” chiese Merlin sentendosi ora uno stronzo insensibile.

“Certo che mi mancano, mai quanto sputare il fuoco però, certa gente... Ma non è solo questo. Tutti e due abbiamo perso qualcuno, solo che tu hai la certezza di ritrovarlo un giorno. Devi pazientare, tutto qua” 

Con aria triste e occhi lucidi, Aithusa fece un timido passo in avanti...

“Oddio, non dirmi che dobbiamo abbracciarci, vero?” si irrigidì Merlin.

“Ti stai trasformando in Dean Winchester, è preoccupante forte!” sbuffò Aithusa. “Ma come fai a guardare queste stronzate?”

“Beh, Arthur ne va matto, quindi ho deciso di dare un’occhiata, tanto per farmi un’idea, e sai non è niente male!” Merlino sorrise imbarazzato.

Aithusa lo studiò in silenzio per un minuto buono.

“A quanto pare, questa volta sei proprio cotto. Sei messo male, vero?”

“Questa volta assomiglia troppo a... a lui, capisci?”

Non è che a Merlin fosse piaciuta ogni incarnazione di Arthur senza distinzione. Alcuni addirittura suscitavano in lui una palese antipatia, e quelli era più facile ignorarli, semplicemente continuando a vivere, in attesa di quello giusto. La situazione si faceva più complicata con quelli che ricordavano a Merlin il suo Arthur. Ad alcuni, incapace di resistere, si avvicinava, a volte diventavano amici, e allora arrivavano i dolori. Perché, per quanto dolce e meraviglioso potesse essere quel ennesimo Arthur, per quanto forte e sincero e per quanto affetto gli dimostrasse, Merlin sapeva di essere per lui solo questo: uno strano e un po’ goffo ragazzo con le orecchie a sventola. E a Merlin questo non poteva bastare. Voleva... no, aveva bisogno di vedere negli occhi così amati tutto il loro passato, tutti i loro ricordi, tutto ciò che erano stati l’uno per l’altro. Allora. Tanto tempo prima. A Camelot.

Questo Arthur, Merlin l’aveva incontrato per la prima volta al pronto soccorso, dove aveva portato una sua vicina di casa, una signora molto anziana che a metà scala si era slogata la caviglia ed era precipitata proprio ai piedi di Merlin. Certo, avrebbe potuto facilmente guarire la donna con la magia, ma ciò gli avrebbe quasi certamente portato un mare di guai, e quindi si era limitato a pronunciare di soppiatto un semplice incantesimo per alleviare il dolore e si era offerto di portarla in ospedale.

“Mi scusi, potrebbe aiutarmi, questa donna avrebbe bisogno di essere visitata da un traumatologo”. Un uomo in uniforme da infermiere si voltò e... era lui! Il cuore di Merlin si fermò per un attimo per ripartire al galoppo. «Fa che sia lui, per favore, fa che sia quello giusto, per favore, non ce la faccio più ad andare avanti da solo!» pregò silenziosamente. Arthur gli rispose con lo sguardo professionalmente attento, nulla di più, ma Merlin non voleva arrendersi, non questa volta. Era rimasto al pronto soccorso a osservare Arthur di nascosto fino alla fine del suo turno. Mai prima d’ora nessuna delle sue precedenti incarnazioni gli aveva ricordato così tanto il suo re – in lui si vedeva la stessa sincera preoccupazione per gli altri, un naturale desiderio di prendersi cura di coloro che avevano bisogno di aiuto. 

Merlin aveva iniziato a pedinarlo con discrezione: aveva scoperto dove abitava, cosa faceva oltre a lavorare – sezione di scherma, pensa te! E più a lungo lo seguiva passo per passo, più cresceva la convinzione di Merlin: è lui! Sì certo, Kilgharrah l’aveva avvertito che tutto sarebbe dovuto accadere spontaneamente – quando sarebbe arrivato il momento, Arthur semplicemente avrebbe ricordato tutto. Aveva detto chiaramente che Merlin non aveva il potere di accelerare la cosa in qualsiasi modo, eppure... Eppure, non riusciva a rinunciare a seguirlo come un’ombra, aspettando ogni minuto che l’altro lo guardasse con occhi diversi e che pronunciasse il suo nome. Ha solo bisogno di tempo, si diceva Merlin. Lo sentiva – era la volta buona!

O forse, la nostalgia di Arthur, di quello vero, di quello con il quale ne aveva passate di cotte e di crude, che lo conosceva come nessun altro, che alla fine l’aveva pregato di non cambiare mai... forse tutta questa nostalgia, accumulata nei secoli, ora lo stava soffocando. E l’unica cura era la speranza. La speranza, abbagliante e pericolosa, ma Merlin le aveva permesso di riempire il suo cuore, perché era il suo ultimo appiglio per restare a galla. 

Poteva darsi, fosse andata così, ma non voleva pensarci. E di certo non aveva intenzione di dare alcuna spiegazione a quello scettico di albino-impiccione.

 

“Beh, come credi. Solo... non sperarci troppo”, gli suggerì Aithusa con una smorfia sofferente e si diresse verso la sua fedele Harley.

“Non lo farò” brontolò Merlin.

“Ti vedo incrociare le dita in tasca!” lo rimproverò Aithusa mentre si allontanava, senza nemmeno voltarsi.

“Vai al diavolo!” sussurrò Merlino, nascondendo il naso rosso dal freddo sotto il colletto della giacca.

“Ho sentito tutto!” gli arrivò da una distanza dalla quale un orecchio umano certamente non sarebbe in grado di distinguere un sussurro. Ma molto probabilmente, Aithusa aveva semplicemente indovinato.

“Arthur! Metti subito in ordine la sala tre! C’è una mummia lì che ha appena vomitato, e noi abbiamo un trauma multiplo in arrivo!” urlò il capo di Arthur, che era anche la sua sorellastra, togliendogli dalle mani il suo primo bicchierino di caffè della giornata che ingenuamente credeva di essersi meritato.

“Multipla?” mugolò in risposta. “Cos’è successo ancora, l’invasione dei marziani?”

“Nah, solo un piccolo regolamento dei conti, i vampiri contro i pirati. Sembra che i pirati abbiano vinto”.

“Maledetto Halloween! Quanto lo odio!”

“Coraggio, fratellino! «Saving people... family buisness»*, è la nostra vita!” la sorella gli fece l’occhiolino, e considerando che lei gestiva il reparto di pronto soccorso nell’ospedale dove Arthur lavorava come infermiere e il loro padre era il primario del reparto di chirurgia, le sue parole non erano che la pura verità.

“Lo so, rompiscatole! Ma un giorno all’anno preferirei la seconda parte – «hunting things», posso, per favore?” chiese con voce supplichevole, ma lei ormai si era allontanata di corsa per incontrare i vampiri feriti.

La giornata era passata nella maniera tradizionalmente folle, perciò quando il turno di Arthur, che gli era sembrato infinito, finalmente si era concluso, il ragazzo letteralmente schizzò fuori dalle porte dell’ospedale e corse verso la fermata dell’autobus. In mezzo a tutto il trambusto di quella giornata infernale si era completamente scordato dello strano ragazzo che aveva attirato la sua attenzione quel mattino, ma quando, una volta sceso dall’autobus, gettò uno sguardo stanco sul lato opposto della strada vide sulla panchina della fermata una sagoma familiare... che diamine! Ma che scherzi sono, sarà rimasto lì per tutto il giorno? Sarà vivo ancora? C’è un freddo becco, si gela quasi!

Arthur si precipitò attraverso la strada col semaforo rosso fregandosene delle regole, qualcuno aveva suonato il clacson, qualcuno gli urlò dietro, ma non gli importava, l’ importante era che – ecco, l’aveva raggiunto! Senza tante cerimonie Arthur prese il volto del ragazzo tra i palmi – oh signore, le sue guance erano completamente ghiacciate! 

“Ehi! Non fare lo scemo! Non ci pensare nemmeno di morirmi qua!” il ragazzo gemette debolmente e all’improvviso spalancò gli occhi, e Arthur si sentì immergere nel blu profondo del suo sguardo, perso nel nulla. “Andiamo, amico, su, guardami, andrà tutto bene, ora ti porto in ospedale... maledizione!”

“Ricordati, per favore! Ricordati di me... di noi!” sentì un sussurro appena udibile.

“O, ma tu stai delirando, amico mio, aspetta che chiamo un taxi”, Arthur tentò di appoggiare il corpo inerme dell’altro alla spalliera della panchina per allontanarsi un attimo, ma il ragazzo con una forza inaspettata si aggrappò a lui e lo tirò verso di sé.

“Sei il solito asino!” gli sibilò in faccia con disperazione. 

Arthur rimase leggermente frastornato da tanta maleducazione.

“Cosa? Come ti... Ma chi ti credi di essere?!”

_“Chi ti credi di essere? Il re?”  
“No, sono suo figlio!” _

_“Tienimi... Solo tienimi e basta!”  
“No... non lasciarmi, Arthur!”_

“Merlin..?”

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*citazione dalla serie Soprannaturale.


End file.
